justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Liberation
A Liberation is one of the types of missions, in Just Cause (1). What it is It's the act of freeing a settlement from opposing forces. Throughout San Esperito, you'll come across four different types of settlements. Once a settlement has been "liberated", side missions can be performed from it. Usually the person will stand in the place of the final objective of the liberation itself. On foot What you need are guns and grenades. *Rico always carries his Holdt R4 Pitbulls and there's more guns at safehouses. *Grenades can be taken from dead soldiers once you get to the first village. A lot of soldiers carry them. *Liberations will become more difficult later on, when the government starts sending armored vehicles and attach helicopters to protect their settlements, so at that point it would be wise to start carrying some rocket-launcher. Keep moving throughout the battle and don't try to kill all the enemies yourself. The Guerrillas/Riojas will take a lot of them on themselves. Liberations can all be done at running pace. In fact you have to run to keep the enemy from being able to consentrate too much fire on you. Use the grenades only against the roadblocks and keep an eye on both your own and the roadblocks health bars at the top of the screen. There's also a separate progess bar for the whole liberation event. If you don't kill enough of the enemy soldiers and don't take out the roadblocks, the Guerriallas/Riojas will loose and the mission fails. With a helicopter Another way is to use an attack helicopter. The best suggestion is the Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, as it is the most armoured helicopter and it is the fastest, so this proves a great advantage for village, town and even city liberations. Guerrilla liberations The taking of a government-controlled settlement with the guerrillas, will contribute to control of a province, provided it is politically unstable. The taking of a village adds roughly a third towards control, a military base roughly two thirds and a side-mission around a sixth. Taking of a town or city will gain instant control of that province, regardless of other settlements. Not all settlements in a province are required for control, however once control is gained, all settlements will become guerrilla controlled (for example, if one is to take Nuevo Estocolmo, a city, all other settlements and bases in La Perdida will fall under guerrilla control. Villages These are the most common liberations. They are started by talking to the guerrilla, standing at the entrance to the village. This will start a sequence in which, while fighting off either police or Black Hand members, you must destroy barricades and take the enemy flag. There are seven parts to these missions: *The preliminary shoot-out; *Barrier destruction; *Another shootout; *Another barrier destruction; *Another shootout; *The final barrier destruction; *Capturing of the enemy flag. City/Town These are probably the most straightforward liberation missions found in Just Cause. After talking to the guerrilla at the town entrance, you simply have to destroy enemy troops and vehicles until "control has been gained", at which point the flag must again be captured. Military bases These are much the same as village liberations in terms of structure, however there are fewer of these about one per province, throughout the country. They are, however, better defended. Normally having armoured vehicles, protecting them. As well as numerous soldiers and Automatic surface to air missile launchers, preventing easy air assault. Cartel Villas The Rioja Cartel seek to overthrow their enemies the Montano Cartel. To this extent, they aim to take over all villas throughout San Esperito. These missions are broadly similar to village liberation, with the exception that instead of capturing a flag, a Montano Subteniente must be killed instead. Video thumb|500px|left Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions